


Beautiful Terror

by Morningdew12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Mild Blood, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningdew12/pseuds/Morningdew12
Summary: It was safe to say that Yuri sparked various feelings within those unfortunate to be graced by his presence. Those who didn’t know him idolized and sought after him, while the ones familiar with him cowered and fled. The foolish were caught in between the flurry. Serena knew all this well enough.He was like a venus fly trap, awaiting his next victim patiently and snatching them with ease. And much to her chagrin, she always found herself caught right in the palm of his manipulative hands.She was certain she wasn’t like the rest.





	Beautiful Terror

**Author's Note:**

> i spent my weekend writing this orz. i just. i had to write something for these two, even if its a little messy because IMA GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP ITS SO GOOD
> 
> but anyway yeah! the pining is pretty mild and serenas just being a serena about her feelings. i honestly dont know what i was thinking when i wrote this but eh. rated t because of the mild blood and honestly yuri is a fucking creep (but thats not new)
> 
> i was sort of trying a new style but i hope you enjoy!

Serena had seen him, once.

She saw the enigmatic menace of the Fusion Dimension, the alluring Prince of Academia that everyone wished they didn’t know. Professor Leo’s ever-so-loyal pet weapon of chaos, the world’s most terrifying predator.

She had seen him hunting for his next victim with glee. His pupils were narrowed in slits as he leered around, a bone-chilling grin plastered on his face. She had noticed how his back would be slightly hunched, as if he were to pounce at any moment. His nimble steps were filled with purpose and precision, almost like a tip-toe. Pink and purple locks framed his face like a starved creature, and Serena had wondered if he was even sane.

She immediately decided that he was definitely not sane, and lightly scolded herself for the foolish inquiry. Then she wondered if the purple-clad boy was even human. The fact that these questions even popped in her head as she looked at him from her secluded room should have had her shook with fear.

Two seconds later, Serena could have sworn she heard a faint scream from below, but her gaze stayed fierce on his form. She had heard of him plenty enough, learned that his name was Yuri, and that he was the cause of some disappearing students. Those who feared him said he was the most dangerous thing on Academia Island with tremors in their voices, while those yet to be victimized by him daydreamed about his dashing appearance. She had tired from constantly hearing about him. This, however, had been her first time seeing the infamous feral-like boy, so her interest was a little piqued.

With a tilt of his head, he looked right into her eyes, despite the window being designed so that it was hard to look through. His eyes blew even wider than before, slit-like pupils dilating at the sight of her.

Had it been anyone else, they might have fainted in terror. But Serena couldn’t bring herself to look away, even as she felt her legs quiver in a mix of excitement and nervousness.

She locked her narrowed gaze right into his demented own, wanting to see what he would do.

Minutes passed, but he didn’t move an inch. Neither did she.

Impatience was crawling at her from the lack of any movement. She huffed, closing her eyes for about a second. When she opened them again, he had vanished from his spot without a trace. Instead, more blood-curdling screaming graced her ears, and she couldn’t help but give in to a slight wince. He must have found his next victim, Serena presumed.

The thought of her soon being next crossed her mind, but she didn’t care. In fact, she felt a strange thrill course through her when he stared at her, leaving her confused at herself. It was like she wanted to experience what exactly he would do to her if she ever found herself between his ravenous fangs.

She decided she would go after him. Dashing out her room, she sprinted through the hallways and down the many stairs, much to the servants’ panic, but she didn’t care. Serena was tired of Leo making sure she was almost always cooped up in her room, like she was some delicate butterfly that would die if anyone so much as walked near her.

After reaching the bottom floor and catching sight of the front gates, she bolted across the lobby and slammed the gates open, not even wincing at the loud sound it made. In the back of her mind, she realized that the servants would be after her soon, but she didn’t care. She had to see that boy again.

When she laid her eyes on the sight in front of her, a sharp gasp was torn from her. On the ground was a Ra Yellow, their cards scattered all around them. Some of them were soaked in blood, Serena noticed, and so was part of his uniform.

The Ra Yellow lifted his head when he heard Serena slam the gates open. His weak eyes rested on her figure as best they could, and she couldn’t help but feel a wave of pity at the sight.

“Help… me…” the Ra Yellow rasped. Serena was unsure why she hesitated at first, but she eventually ran to him. She flipped him over so he was on his back, assessing how much blood was on his front.

“I can get you to help,” Serena declared, seeing the relief wash over the student’s face. “The one who did this to you…” as her sentence trailed off, she could see the poor Ra Yellow tense in fear. Frankly, she was tense too, but not from fear; it was simply anticipation. She felt like a mouse in a cat’s trap, wondering what would happen if she so much as said _his_ name.

“Yuri… It was him, wasn’t it.”

Before she got a response from the Ra Yellow, she felt arms wrap around her. She let out a started yelp and immediately thrashed in the hold. Had _he_ come to snatch her, his next prey? At the thought, Serena felt a strange thrill overcome her.

“Lady Serena, please come back inside!”

Serena’s feelings vanished in a flash. It wasn’t _him_. It was her cursed servants, grabbing her and trying to drag her back inside. Enraged, she kicked around, trying to elbow one of them as they pulled her back.

“Let me go! Stop treating me like a princess already!” Serena howled.

“Lady Serena,” one of the servant’s voices wavered as if in a panic, “Please cooperate with us! Think of what Professor Leo would think if you were hurt. Especially by...”

“No! I don’t care!” Serena roared, reaching her last strand of patience at the mention of the Professor. “I’m tired of him dominating my life! And that Ra Yellow needs help!” When they reached the gate, Serena reached out her hands to grab the edges of the doors, trying to pull herself out of their hold, but the servants quickly pulled her hands away.

Before they shut the doors closed, Serena caught the quickest glimpse of a purple cape in the distance.

It was Yuri, the demon of a boy who almost killed a student and leered at her like a delectable treat earlier. And like a foolish kid, she craved to be near him even more with that knowledge, even though the very thought of him sent trembles through her.

Serena wasn’t scared of how he made her feel.

~

 

The second time she saw him, Serena was left even more confused.

She was in the school’s courtyard, having just finished knocking some cocky Obelisk Blues on their rears. Their cards were scattered everywhere on the ground, and they were desperately scrambling them back into neat decks as they sniveled. She looked down at them and smirked.

“Better not underestimate me again, you sorry excuses for Obelisk Blues. That was hardly a challenge,” she said triumphantly. “What do the teachers see in you two? I wonder.”

“L-Let’s get out of here!” The Obelisk Blues scrambled even faster to get their cards together. Once they were finished, they scuffled to their feet and fled, panicking to each other about how they hoped no one saw them losing to a girl, in Slifer Red no less.

“Serves them right,” Serena huffed. Was she ever going to get a challenge here in Academia? More importantly, was the professor ever going to let her fight? Serena sighed in annoyance. She knew Leo could have stood there, watched her duel just now, and he would still deny her only wish.

Her satisfied expression turned to one of irritation. Her brows creased together, and she sported a frown stronger than her usual one.

Whatever, she thought. She would show him one day that she was capable.

Bored once again, Serena turned around and began the long trek back to her room to wait for her next class. She knew that if she didn’t, the servants would panic and look for her. Leo must’ve ordered it to be that way, the girl thought grimly, shaking her head. It reminded her of the time she tried to escape and how the Obelisk Force manhandled her back to Leo. She grimaced at the memory. And then there was the event that happened just a month ago popping into her mind, when she was able to see a bit of Leo’s boy of a weapon in person before the servants dragged her away. Here in Academia, she was like a captive...

“Boo.”

“Gah!” she shrieked, whipping her whole body around as her hands jumped in front of her flushed face. “What the hell, bast-!”

Serena froze mid-growl as her eyes scanned over the culprit of her scare.

It was none other than the purple-clad boy she had seen from her window four weeks ago. He was standing right in front of her, expression slightly bored but eyes containing a bit of mirth. She looked right into them, and felt herself unable to look away.

Those eyes, boring right into her own, consisted of the purest magenta with a dark undertone. Serena wanted to dive into them and discover everything those dark, alluring depths had to offer, and bask in the sparkling magenta. Naked black pupils were perfectly round, no longer narrowed into slits as they complemented the dark magenta of his irises. His eyes were elegantly slanted with an enticing natural narrowness, and his long, thick eyelashes fluttered softly on his full cheeks.

His hair, unlike the other day, fell softly in front of his face. His bangs were perfectly even, and the tresses framing his face gave him a soft, serene look. His purple and pink locks shined in the sunlight and bounced in the slight breeze, making Serena want nothing more than to run her fingers through the silky strands that created such a strong contrast to his skin.

The boy had a pale complexion, making his face look more delicate. His skin was completely clear, not a single mark or blemish marring its surface. Every part of his face seemed like it had just the right amount of fullness.

Serena found her traitorous eyes trailing down to his lips, which were fixed in a tiny pout from his boredom. It was much better than his devilish grin from the other day, the girl mused, as she ogled his strawberry red, plump lips. They were slender, but still full. Looking soft to the touch, Serena couldn’t hold back the feeling of wanting to brush her finger against them and revel in how there was no dryness to them.

This boy, Serena concluded, was absolutely _gorgeous_.

No. He was stunning. Breathtaking. He was like a pristine, elegant, blossom in the midst of rusty metal and decaying wood.

“Did I startle you that much?” the boy asked calmly, but the tone in his voice gave away that he knew that was not the reason why she was staring.

The sound of his voice snapped Serena out of her haze, making her realize that she was gawking at him like a fool this whole time. She sputtered, face turning even more red in embarrassment than before. Even in her fury, Serena couldn’t help but marvel at the softness and smoothness of his voice, and how being near him _just like she foolishly wanted_ , she remembered bitterly, caused excited tingles to thrum through her.

But the knowledge that this boy was anything but a _delicate flower_ slammed itself into her head to make her rational again _._ Just looking at him from afar last month proved that fact. And he nearly killed a person; who knew what he planned to do to her!

She had to ask herself why she was locking herself in such a foolish trance over something like his appearance. The girl never gave a care at what people looked like, so why did she freeze like that? She shook her head, cursing herself for her idiotic behavior. Is this why the Professor never let her do anything?

She was standing in front of an entity of insanity. Not something to awe over.

Really, Serena was playing with a deadly hellfire. Or was the fire playing with her?

Finally lowering her hands, Serena adjusted her face to a scowl. “Why did you sneak up on me like that?!”

Yuri remained unfazed at her exclamation, eyes still containing a small glint of amusement. “I witnessed your duel just now. You were quite exceptional.” Serena felt the shock flicker on her face; she wouldn’t expect a compliment from a crazed person like him. “Maybe the Professor should consider sending you out on missions more,” he remarked, eyes and grin widening; he knew that would get right under her skin.

“Hmph! He should,” Serena snapped, eyeing Yuri’s purple uniform with contempt. In the process of doing so, she noticed how his uniform hugged his slender shoulders and _ever_ so curvy waist delectably.

She needed to stop.

“Anyway, what do you want?” Serena groaned in frustration, snatching her traitorous eyes off of him.

“Hmm?” Yuri hummed innocently. “I was merely walking by, when I saw you, a Slifer Red, obliterating those Obelisk Blues with ease. I just couldn’t help but be impressed. That’s all,” he chirped, closing his eyes and giving her a saccharinely sweet smile. When he opened them again, she saw a dangerous glint resting within them.

Serena was dumbstruck. “And why are you talking to me now? Don’t you have better things to do?”

“No. I’m bored,” Yuri deadpanned before stepping closer to Serena. He slowly raised a slender palm to her cheek, effectively making her freeze. “I saw you in your room last month.”

So he had been thinking about it too, Serena pondered.

“It reminded me of a princess just itching to have someone whisk her away from her tower. I think we should play sometime, _Serena_ ,” he purred. With a light giggle, he stepped past her and began to saunter away, making sure that as he did so, his elegant fingers caressed against her cheek one by one like warm feathers.

She had caught a whiff of him as he left her presence, and she immediately wanted to pull him back. The fresh, delicate scent of rose water and ivy flooded her senses. Even though the smell was faint, she felt like she was suffocating in the enticing aroma.

The girl remained frozen for a long moment, cheeks burning at his tantalizing touch. Yuri’s fingers, so slender and swift, were soft against her skin, and she revelled in how her cheek had fit blissfully within his hand.

Just like she had made herself fall perfectly within his taunting palm like a toy, Serena admitted, annoyed. He was like an alluring trap.

“Wait… how do you know my name?” Serena turned around and demanded. But she did not receive an answer from Yuri. Of course she didn’t.

Who was she to be so pressed about something like him knowing her name? How did he achieve in making her, Serena, the most serious girl in Academia, flustered so? And why did she feel like she couldn’t take her eyes off of him, like she was a butterfly ogling a glistening piece of fruit?

 _A deadly berry_ , Serena hammered into her mind.

She knew that Yuri was anything but beautiful.

 

~

 

The third time Serena saw him, she was certain she would not falter.

It had only been a day since Yuri approached her, but she was already sick of the weird feelings she got from his antics. She was tired of how it seemed like she was a bee inevitably attracted to a rose abundant in pollen but embedded with thorns.

Serena knew she perpetually had more important things to focus on. Like her lunch.

She had always found the mess hall to be much too noisy and boisterous with immature, overexcited students, so she opted to eat outside in solitude. There was a usual spot she frequented; it was a tree that offered plenty of shade, not many leaves fell from it, and there wasn’t much dirt around the roots, making it a perfect spot for her to eat her food in peace.

Except today.

She opened the bag that Barrett gave her, discovering that it was a boxed lunch. Serena huffed, unsurprised; the box was something she saw frequently. Barrett pitied her position as a Slifer Red and brought lunch from the Obelisk Blue kitchen whenever he could. His actions never failed to annoyed her, since he acted as if he was her father or something. She was a soldier; she could eat whatever food she was given, no matter the quality. But even so, she made sure it would get eaten.

Just as she was about to open the box, Serena saw a pink peony petal dance in front of her face as it fell slowly and gracefully onto her lap. Her brows furrowed in confusion. The tree she sits under everyday doesn’t have petals of any sort, so where did it come from?

Light fingers danced across her shoulder, and from the corner of her eye, Serena saw a purple cape flutter behind her. Dread and a small tingle welled within her and she did not restrain her groan of annoyance.

It was Yuri. Here to bother her again.

“What now,” Serena grumbled sharply as Yuri moved to her right, falling gracefully like a linen curtain to sit next to her. He adjusted his cape to lay neatly behind him, and Serena tried not to show her surprise that the infamous Prince of Academia was sitting right next to her. If she was anyone else, she was sure she would not be alive. And for some reason, the thought made her tremble in excitement, much to her frustration.

“Oh, nothing,” Yuri sighed cheerfully. Serena ignored how he was giving her an incredibly fake grin, and moved to open her box.

What was inside didn’t surprise her as she knew Obelisk Blue students were snobby with their dining. On one side of the box’s barrier, there was a dragon roll of sushi, with an avocado and melon center. Smoked salmon strips lied on the top of each piece, sprinkled with seaweed bits, sesame seeds, thin scallions, and a savory sauce. Rice filled the other side of the box, topped with chicken teriyaki and sesame seeds. A light trail of steam was still trailing from the rice, and despite not being one to care for food, Serena felt her stomach rumble.

Serena side-eyed Yuri, only to find him staring into the distance with that sickeningly sweet grin still plastered on his face. His eyes, however, did not betray him, as they were half lidded and the not so unusual dangerous glint was there.

 _Stop looking at his profile_ , Serena chided, shaking her head. She grabbed her chopsticks and proceeded to eat her lunch quietly. The girl was very annoyed to have her alone time disturbed by Yuri of all people, and not only that, she felt incredibly awkward as she ate next to him in a tense silence.

Just being near him caused a nervous thrum within her, and she despised it with a burning fury. She hated how she was reduced to being mesmerized by his appearance and curiously excited by his feral insanity, even as memories of the Ra Yellow flickered through her head. She felt herself being blindly lured by this enigmatic boy, marvelling at his overflowing grace and alluring poise.

Serena needed it to stop immediately. She was becoming weak because of some creep.

“Look, I know the rest of the school loses years from their life whenever someone so much as says your name, but I’m not like them. So if you’re looking for your twisted enjoyment, search somewhere else. You won’t be getting it from me.”

Yuri looked at her and merely giggled, face turning a lot more childish. Selena frowned, ignoring how his laugh gave her that weird tingle. “You would be the first, girl.”

“My name is- ugh, never mind!” she groaned irritatedly, remembering that he had already somehow known her name. Did she even want to know how, Serena wondered absently.

“I know you’re not afraid of me.” Yuri leaned towards her, grinning at how she remained unmoving when he got in her personal space. “I like that about you,” he murmured. Serena forced herself to believe the first statement he just made about her.

“...What is wrong with you?” Selena genuinely asked. She was sick of the games, and felt like she had to know Yuri, had to know what made him so psychotic and bloodthirsty, had to know how he could be so _beautiful_ but _terrible_ at the same time.

Yuri was not beautiful, Serena reminded herself. He was horrible and hideous on the inside. And she was not scared of him, even when she felt her being tremble at the very thought of him.

 _Why_ , she demanded, _w_ _hy was she trapped in his claws?_

“I’m not sure I understand,” Yuri mumbled, eyebrows raised as he looked at her innocently with feigned confusion, big eyes peering into her own.

“You’re insane!”

“And you’re not cowering in fear,” he breathed, tickling her neck as his face leaned even closer to Serena’s. She felt petrified at his closeness, and gulped. His voice turned dark in a flash. “Maybe you should run away while you still have the chance.”

Serena, to her hatred, was shocked by his ominous words, the memories of the Ra Yellow once again flowing back. He couldn’t do the same thing to her… right? But what in the world made her think that? Yuri took this chance to assess her expression with much interest. After a while, he gave a small chuckle and pried the chopsticks from her frozen fingers, picked up a piece of sushi, and lead it into his mouth.

“Mmm, delicious,” he moaned, making a show of licking his lips tantalizingly. Selena snapped out of her trance and gawked at him, mustering the strongest eye roll she could. She snatched her chopsticks back from him, grimacing at the fact that he had used her only pair.

“Ugh, what the hell, man?! That was _my_ food!” Serena yelled, fury replacing her previous state.

“How cute,” Yuri teased with a smile. His eyes were partly lidded as he pressed himself to Serena’s side.

“Shut up!” she hissed, scooting away from him.

“I don’t want to.” He countered her actions, closing the distance between them again.

Serena wasn’t scared.

Not at all.

He was just too close.

Serena hastily shoved the box back in the bag, deciding to just eat it later. She was getting pissed off, real fast.

“I’m this close to punching you in the face,” Serena warned.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Serena’s anger flared, and she threw her fist at his face. Before it could land, Yuri’s hand gripped her flying fist with little to no effort. She grunted, trying to force her hand out of his hold, but he wouldn’t let go. Yuri took this chance to slowly crawl above her, making her lie on the ground and scoot back until the top of her head hit the tree.

She didn’t like where this was going. She flung her other fist at him, but he caught that one with ease as well. Then she tried flailing her legs at him, which ended as quickly as it started when he straddled her.

Serena gasped in surprise, still struggling against his hold. “Let go, you bastard!” she yelled. Yuri let out a breathy laugh, eyes wide with amusement, and Serena’s eyes couldn’t move away from his. She felt trapped and useless under him, like she was weak prey.

Once again, the Ra Yellow student’s fate made itself known in her memory, and she shivered. Yuri could injure her severely, make her bleed, but Serena, ever the foolish girl, didn't want to run away from him.

Why did she act like she wanted him to let go?

“So feisty,” Yuri remarked, pushing her further onto the ground. “You put up a good fight.” Serena growled, struggling even more.

He wasn’t going to win this; Serena made sure of this. “Oh yeah?” she challenged. “Take this!” Swiftly, she jerked her head up and headbutted him on his forehead, making him grunt in pain. She didn’t do it very hard, but just enough for him to lessen his hold. Smirking triumphantly, Serena lunged forward, effectively pushing him onto the ground and straddling him just like he had before so he wouldn’t escape.

Serena took this time to catch her breath, letting the thrill of wrestling with this embodiment of chaos course through her. She felt the rise and fall of Yuri’s body under her as he caught his breath, making her realize just how vulnerable he was. His wrists were held captive in her hands, just like he had done, and pale cheeks were slightly flushed in a rosy pink tint. Magenta eyes remained locked onto sea green, both pairs containing excitement and surprise.

Serena revelled in how pretty, and more importantly, how normal he looked under her, and was relieved to see that his pupils were still round.

What shocked her the most, however, was his smile. It was nowhere near as predatory or sinister as it usually was. Instead of a devilish smirk, plump, deep pink lips were turned up lazily, making his face look much softer as he inhaled and exhaled small puffs of air. Serena caught herself wondering if this boy, the small, flowery one beneath her, was the same one that had nearly murdered a poor student.

He’d never be beautiful to Serena.

Unlike her, Yuri didn’t budge against her grips on his wrists. The small possibility of him actually being sane for once crossed her mind, but she whisked it away. She would not let her guard down.

“Why aren’t you struggling?” Serena asked curiously, subconsciously pulling back. “Decided to give up alrea- woah!”

So much for keeping her guard up, Serena groaned in her head, as Yuri took that chance to roll them over swiftly so he was back on top and straddling her again.

“Dammit!”

“Nice try,” Yuri mocked, smile replaced by a more provocative smirk. He sported a taunting glint in his gaze as he peered down at her. “You shouldn’t have let your guard down like that, Serena.” The boy lowered himself on her so he was dangerously close to her face. “After all,” he whispered in her ear, making Serena tremble, “There’s no prince to rescue you from the big _bad_ predator, now is there?” When Yuri pulled away so she could see his face, his pupils were narrowed into those dreadful slits that made her quake.

He was there, surely about to hurt her, and she was under him, unable to move a muscle. Serena couldn’t move, or look away.

So why did she have to feel so excited? She remained frozen, positively buzzing in this strange feeling.

Before she knew it, Yuri had pulled back from her, pupils back to normal. He kneeled back, rising onto his feet, and reached his hand out to her, offering her an unreadable grin.

Snapping herself out of her haze, Serena narrowed her eyes at him before hesitantly accepting his outstretched hand.

Yuri smirked, using Serena's lack of balance to his advantage. He quickly pulled her flush against him as his right arm snaked around her waist, resting above her hips.

Serena squaked, trying to escape his hold, but Yuri did not budge. He darted his hand forward to rest his hand on her card case located on her hip while using his left hand to snatch her right wrist. His touch felt as if it seared right through her skin. Yuri hummed, caressing his fingers over the jewel on her bracelet.

“What do you think you're doing? Get your hands off me!” Serena struggled, but to no avail. Him touching her bracelet made her extremely uneasy. It was as if he was tainting one of her most prized possessions.

Yuri stayed silent, gazing at her with an amused look. “We should duel sometime. It would be fun,” the boy said, pulling away from Serena and walking off as if nothing had happened.

Serena stared at him, dumbstruck, before regaining her composure that seem to slip through her fingers way too often with Yuri. “Are you sure? I would win.”

Yuri turned his head behind him to glance at her, sending her an amused and disbelieving smirk. “I left you a gift, by the way,” he brought up. “Make sure you look for it.”

Serena narrowed her eyes in suspicion, watching his retreating figure. Where Yuri was going she did not know, but she felt herself wanting to follow. He truly was an enigma, a force to be reckoned with, but one with the grace of a rose.

She sighed as she retreated back to her bag that contained her forgotten lunch. As she picked up the bag, she noticed a peony fall from it and land on the ground. Serena presumed it must have been the same peony that the petal came from.

It was Yuri’s “gift” to her. That snake snuck it into her bag and she hadn’t even noticed! How treacherous, she thought. She really needed to watch him more carefully.

But for some reason, being careful didn’t sit right with her. And that sentiment didn’t sit right with her either. She knew she was right within his palm, and yet she danced in it like a excited, drunken fool.

She wasn’t scared of him, Serena told herself. She didn’t find him pretty. He was not exciting. He did not make her stomach flutter.

Yuri, the Prince of Academia, the murderous beauty, enigma of the Fusion Dimension, was just an annoying boy.

_Get it together, Serena._

**Author's Note:**

> definitely gonna write more for these two JUST WATCH. hope ya liked it.


End file.
